


WestAllen vs the Cockroach

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Person A sees a bug in their kitchen and starts screaming bloody murder. Person B kicks down their door wielding a gun, thinking they're being killed, only to see the bug and start screaming, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WestAllen vs the Cockroach

Barry was getting his morning coffee when he saw it: a cockroach in his kitchen. It was probably harmless. He screamed and climbed up on the table anyway.  
  
Iris was next door reading the morning paper when she heard her cute neighbor screaming bloody murder. They didn’t live in the nicest neighborhood and she figured he probably woke up to a burglar or something. She grabbed her Glock and loaded a clip as she rushed out the door and into Barry’s apartment.  
  
“What going on? Where’s the bad guy?”  
“OH MY GOD! Please don’t shoot. Just take my stuff and leave!”  
“I don’t want your stuff. I heard screaming and thought you were being robbed, or worse. Why are you on the table?”  
“Oh, there was a cockroach on the floor. I might have panicked.”  
  
“OH JESUS,” Iris screamed as she stumbled backwards. “Kill it, kill it,” Barry responded. Iris rushed forward and squashed it beneath her sneaker. “Oh thank god, you’re a lifesaver,” Barry sighed as he got off the table.  
  
“It’s just a cockroach. It’s not like you were in any real danger.”  
“There is no such thing as ‘just a cockroach.’”  
“True.”  
“Can I buy you coffee to say thanks? I know this great little place downtown.”  
“Sure. Let me just put my gun away and get my purse. You should probably get dressed, unless your office is having pajama day.”


End file.
